This application claims priority to of Chinese Patent Application No. 201310464109.6 filed on Oct. 8, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present application relates to a field of electronic technologies, and more particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic apparatus.
With a rapid development of electronic technologies, functions of various electronic apparatuses also become more and richer and humanized, so that users have a better experience during a usage of the electronic apparatus. Take mobile phones as example, current smart phones can be said to have been improved into a small computer, they not only have a strong storage space where a variety of software could be installed, and also various functions of the mobile phones are made more and more sophisticated and user-friendly.
In the prior art, in order to achieve various functions of the electronic apparatus, typically, a variety of sensing units are included in the electronic apparatus, such as acceleration sensing unit, light sensing unit, capacitive sensing unit, and so on. Usually, these sensing units will be integrated onto a single chip to facilitate controlling these sensing units.
The applicant of the present application has found that the prior art at least has technical problem as follows: since the electronic apparatus includes a plurality of sensing units in the prior art, and these sensing units all are in an ON state, it results in the technical problem of existence of relatively high power consumption of the electronic apparatus.